


Party Like It's 1959

by julchen_in_red, m4g0rtz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food, HD Domesticity Fest 2021, M/M, Retro Kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4g0rtz/pseuds/m4g0rtz
Summary: Harry and Draco whip up a retro-style feast in their authentic mid-century American pastel kitchen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	Party Like It's 1959

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 9: "Harry and Draco try to cook together in their cheesy, old-fashioned kitchen."
> 
> loveglowsinthedark, this was one of the most fun scenes I've ever done. I don't know when else I would ever have had the opportunity to surround Harry and Draco with these colors! I laughed all the way through this and I hope you like it!
> 
> For anyone unfamiliar with the fanciful stylings of 1959 American cuisine, this feast is:  
> \-- baked ham with pineapple rings and cherries  
> \-- hard-boiled egg penguins with olives and carrots  
> \-- lime Jell-O salad with apples, pimento-stuffed green olives, and tomato garnish  
> \-- Blue Hawaii cocktails with pineapple wedges and cherries
> 
> Thank you, M, for crafting that delightfully horrifying Jell-O mold! ❤️
> 
> "What in the world is Harry wearing?!"  
> There was a request for "a frilly apron." It may have come out as a sundress. I did my best. 😂❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Mod note: Thank you for checking this work of the Domesticity Fest! Remember to send the artists a nice comment and a lovely Kudo!


End file.
